3 Weeks
by LiLoDu
Summary: Since my last short cut of Tarzan learning about the human mating process was very popular, I decided to create another little tale about Tarzan learning another fact of the human biology. I hope you like this, too.


Again, I do not own any of the characters and I am (still not, unfortunately haha) a native English speaker. So please do forgive any grammar or language mistakes and please do let me know if there is anything that needs to be corrected. Thanks very much and enjoy!  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With the first ray of sunlight on that morning, Tarzan woke up. Still a bit sleepy, he turned around to his wife, who was still in her own little land of dreams. He smiled when he looked at her, still unable to believe how many amazing things had happened in such a short time. It had only been less than 4 months since the day he encountered other humans for the first time. And now, he had been married to this wonderful woman for almost 3 weeks and couldn't be happier.

Jane laid on her front, her blanket, which was rather a sheet and only used for the sake of having a blanket, kicked aside during the night. She wore her sleeveless top which she usually wears instead of her corset and only a short version of underwear instead of her bloomers. Her top had shifted up during her movements at night and revealed a good portion of her back. Tarzan smiled again, seeing her naked skin there, as it was a part of her body he didn't see that often.

His finger ran gently down her spine, all the way down to the waistband of her shorts. She sighed but did not move. He knew she liked when he teased her like that, so he took it a little further. He leaned over to be on top of her, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. His weight held by one arm, so he wouldn't crush her when he threw himself on her, his other hand gently tucked her hair behind her ear. She was not facing him, so he could only place another kiss on her cheek.

When his trail of kisses moved to her neck, Jane sighed again, then smiled and opened her eyes.

"Well, good morning there.", she giggled, "What a lovely way to be greeted in the morning."

"Good morning.", he replied shortly, in between kisses.

She turned around to face him, but was a little surprised by how close he was to her. She had not realized he was almost on top of her. With now full access to her mouth, he started to kiss her more passionately. But when his lips made their way down to her chin and towards her neck, she suddenly stopped him.

"I'm sorry, darling, but we can't do this now."

Surprised, yet curious of what the cause of this sudden change of mind was, he looked at her, questionably.

"Are you ok?", he asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. It's just… Well, you know, sometimes there is… There are a few days…", she stumbled, it seemed impossible to express what she was trying to explain to him.

She could almost literally see the question marks across his face and his still worried look. So, she sighed and decided to show him what she meant to tell him.

"Come up, I'll show you something.", she said, gently pushing him off her. Then she got up out of bed and left their bedroom. When her husband hesitated, she came back.

"It's in the books."

Tarzan nodded understandingly and followed her outside.

Jane ran over the books in the shelf, looking through her father's big collection of science papers. There was one about biology, that she knew would perfectly serve the purpose.

"Here!", she said, pulling it out among all the other lectures. "This is exactly what we need."

Tarzan, still confused about all of this, watched her, as she padded the seat next to her.

"Come on, sit down."

Obeying her orders and eager to learn whatever was wrong with his wife, he almost hopped to her side and sat down next to her.

"Now, you see, remember when we talked about babies and how they are made and all that?", she asked while she was searching for the right chapter.

"Yes.", Tarzan answered, nodding.

"I guess we should've covered it a little more in detail. First, I thought this wouldn't be important for you to know. But now I see you better know about this as well. I mean, after all, this is not going to be the first time we'll be facing this.", Jane babbled, a usual habit of hers to finish off a rather embarrassing subject.

Tarzan looked at the book, then up to her, still unsure what she was trying to tell him. But since she mentioned that particular topic, he figured there was a connection.

"Has that anything to do with making a baby? Did we… So fast?", his eyed widened and there was a positive surprise written across his face.

"No. The opposite, actually. ", she quickly responded. But when she noticed a slight disappointment in his eyes, she added "Unfortunately. But don't worry, darling. These things take time. We'll certainly have that conversation soon enough. But for now, let's learn about this."

"Ok.", he nodded, looking curiously into the book.

"You see, I explained you what happens when a baby is being conceived, right?"

"Yes.", he nodded.

"So, you see, every month there is…"

After a few minutes, she finished her little lesson, hoping, he understood anything of what she just explained. With a sigh, she closed the book.

"Alright. Do you have any questions about that?". It was actually the first time she looked up from the pages before her. She had been talking without taking a breath, it seemed and a little too fast and too much probably, too. But she had felt the urge to get through this rather unpleasant and uncomfortable topic as quick as possible.

She looked into a face that she did not know how to read. He rather looked like as if his thoughts had been drifted off minutes ago.

"No? No questions? Good. Well, then this was easier than I thought. Very well.", she said, pleased with her teaching work, and got up to return the book into the shelf.

"I have one question.", Tarzan suddenly said.

Jane was surprised and actually, she panicked a little now. She had hoped he would not ask anything and just accept the facts as they were.

"Yes?", she said, setting back down next to him.

"You said this is every 28 days, yes?"

Surprised, he seemed to have understood more than she expected, she nodded.

"Yes, roughly. Sometimes a bit more, sometimes a bit less. But, generally, every 28 days. Why?"

"And how long does it take?"

Confused with his questions and what his own thoughts about the subject were, she felt like she was the one who was clueless now.

"3 to 4 days, mostly. 5 sometimes."

"Does it hurt?"

"No. Well, sometimes, a little. But that's not too bad, luckily. And there's hardly anything you can do about that, I'm afraid. But do not worry, it's no major thing. Just a few little restrictions to certain things we shouldn't do."

"Like what?"

"Well, I shouldn't be playing too much 'tree top tag' and we better don't jump off waterfalls during that time, either. And, you know, about earlier in there…", she gestured towards their bedroom, blushing a little, "…that, we shouldn't do either. But everything else is just as normal."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"So, 4 days, maybe 5, out of 28 days, right? Is that counted from the 1st day or the last?"

Another silent seconds, that felt like minutes.

"From the 1st. But why do you want to know about that?", now Jane was confused. She had already gotten used to her husband being very curious and asking many questions, sometimes rather unconventional ones even. But she did not know if she liked where this conversation was leading.

"So, between those certain days, there are only 3 weeks to… You know, without that?"

"Yes. Now that you put it that way, it is only 3 weeks without this."

"That is not fair.", Tarzan concluded of this. "Poor Jane."

"I never thought of it that way. It is a bit unfair, you're right about that. When it comes to those things, you men are just very lucky."

"Then, I better count every day."

"Count every… Wait, what?"

"Every day between one of those times to the next."

"What? Why would you do that?"

He put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss.

"So I know when these times come and when I should take care of you."

"Aww, Tarzan, you do not need to take care of me during those times."

"But I want to. You rest and I do everything. If there's no vine swinging, no waterfalls and no… other fun activities for you during that time, I want to make sure you are ok."

"That is very sweet of you." With a big smile, she now was the one who took the lead in kissing him.

"I am so lucky, I guess. But now, let's have breakfast."

"I'll go and get something."

With that, he went off to fetch fruits for their first meal of the day.


End file.
